A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of socks, more specifically, a specialized pair of socks specifically suited for use in and around a bed.
It is well established that cold toes while in bed can cause restlessness, which can delay the time it takes for a person to get to sleep. During this restless pre-sleep period cold toes are a conscious problem that impedes a person's ability to reach the relaxed semi-conscious state most people need before drifting off to sleep.
A regular sock would normally provide the warmth needed to avoid the cold toe issue, but in themselves creates a second problem, which is removing the socks once the toes are warm. Many people who go to bed with socks on typically wake up with bare feet. Sometime during the night the socks are removed. Overheated feet can lead to a restless night sleep with a lot of unconscious fidgeting as a person moves their feet in an attempt to find a cool spot under the sheets. At some point the person is awaken by their hot feet. With sleep disturbed the person is now awake and removes the socks. Getting back to sleep may be easy for some but may be an additional problem for others. There is also the potential issue of disturbing a person's bed mate while they go through the physical effort of removing the socks and settling back under the covers.
The present invention seeks to overcome the two problems associated with socks being worn in and around a bed by keeping the toes warm and offering an easy means to remove the socks from a virtually semi-conscious state (half-asleep state).
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals socks generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a specialized sock that is designed to be worn about the front portion of an end user's foot and of which includes elastic concentrations at predefined locations to aid in maintaining the sock upon the front portion of the foot, and wherein said sock does not cover the entire foot in order to keep the toes warm but allow the skin around the heel portion and rear of said foot to keep cool.
The Hatch et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,620) discloses a partial sock that only covers the toe portion of the foot. However, the partial sock includes a strap in one embodiment and another embodiment without said strap, but neither of which have a specific region including elastic concentration in order to aid in maintaining the sock upon the front portion of the foot.
The Krack Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,013) discloses a sock that is made to be easily put on and easily removed. However, the sock covers the entire foot as opposed to a front portion of a foot.
The Haft Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,813) discloses a flexible slip on foot covering for keeping the toes and top and bottom of a person's foot warm. However, the flexible slip resembles a slipper and not a sock, and also does not include a specific region of elastic concentration.
The Kramer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,170) discloses a slipper with a low ankle for easily donning and removing it. However, the slipper covers the entire foot and not a front portion.
The Melton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,671) discloses a slip on sock or slipper that can be worn to bed to keep the feet and ankles warm at night. However, the sock is not dedicated to only covering a front portion of the foot.
The Mays et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 479,766) illustrates a design for a toe covering half sock, which depicts a strap that wraps around a heel of an end user.
The Herbert Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,087) discloses a slip on foot covering apparatus that only covers the toes on the foot. However, the concentrated region of elastic is located adjacent the opening and is not moved forward.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a specialized sock that is designed to be worn about the front portion of an end user's foot and of which includes elastic concentrations at predefined locations to aid in maintaining the sock upon the front portion of the foot, and wherein said sock does not cover the entire foot in order to keep the toes warm but allow the skin around the heel portion and rear of said foot to keep cool. In this regard, the improved bed sock departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.